


before I met you

by nico (FandomsTrash)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, meet cute, nothing super graphic or bad, overall it's pretty cute, slight blood and injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/nico
Summary: Logan and his son have a routine. Every Friday afternoon, after school let out, the pair would walk to the park and stay for a few hours. This Friday was supposed to be no different, then he met a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	before I met you

Logan couldn't help the way his lips twitched up at the corners as his bouncing, energetic son became more visibly excited as they approached his favorite park, though the excitement meant he had to keep a good grip on his hand so the child didn't go running off ahead. This was their weekly routine. Every Friday after school got out, the father son pair walked to the park that was conveniently placed between the school and their home and would stay for an hour or two before going home for the evening.

"Okay, Roman," Logan said as they stopped at the entrance of the park, kneeling down in front of him. "Remember, don't talk to strangers and-"

"And stay where you can see me, can I go play now? Please?" Roman begged with a pout and big puppy dog eyes that Logan had trouble resisting some days.

He huffed out a quiet laugh and nodded, letting go of Roman's hand. "Alright, go on then. I'll be over here on the bench if you need me." And with that, the five year old was off to play with the other kids running around in the park. He stood up and went to sit down on the nearby bench, setting his brown messenger bag down on the ground beside him. He pulled out a notebook, some papers, and a pen to set in his lap. He might as well get to grading some of his students' tests while he had the downtime there, but he continued glancing up from time to time to keep an eye on Roman. For the most part though, he wasn't too worried about something happening to him. The park was relatively safe and there were plenty of other watchful parents around, Roman would be pretty safe even if Logan wasn't watching him like a hawk.

He should sit outside when he graded papers more often when the weather was this nice. The autumn air was cool enough that he was comfortable in his sweater and jeans without being too hot and a nice breeze was blowing through his hair. Plus, it was rather beautiful outside too, with the leaves turning shades of red, yellow, and orange and falling steadily to the ground. It was a calm, comfortable atmosphere to grade in.

The yell and subsequent crying that Logan nearly immediately recognized was coming from Roman was what pulled him sharply from his grading and his thoughts, halfway through the stack of tests in his lap. His head snapped up and his eyes flickered across the park until he caught sight of Roman. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to be up and to where his son was, crouching down to where the other was sat on the ground, hands over his knee, underneath one of the jungle gyms. "What's hurt? Can I see it?" He asked, putting a hand over one of Roman's wrists but not trying to pry them away from his knee.

Roman paused and whimpered before pulling his hands away, revealing the tear in the knee of his jeans and the scrape underneath it. It didn't appear to be too bad, thank goodness.

"Uh... Here, does he need a bandaid?"

Logan jumped at the low voice behind him, looking over his shoulder to see a man in a purple patchwork hoodie standing there awkwardly, holding out a bandaid with one hand while the other was shoved into his hoodie pocket. With his purple dyed hair that fell into his dark brown eyes, the guy was pretty attractive.

Wait.

He paused, feeling his face redden. He hadn't had a thought like that about anyone, not... not since his husband had died two years ago.

Then he realized he had been silent for way too long and his face burned even more as he scrambled to reply. "Yes! Uh- Yes, thank you," He said, taking the bandaid and putting it over Roman's cut. He'd clean it out properly once they returned home but for now, the bandaid would do just fine. "There you go, all better?" Roman still was sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes, but he nodded and took Logan's hand to stand when he did. "Thank you, Mr...?"

"Oh, Moore, Virgil Moore." The other man - Virgil - held out a hand that Logan took with his own free hand to shake.

"Logan Berry, thank you for the help, it was much appreciated."

Virgil laughed a bit and rubbed at the back of his neck. "'S not that big of a deal, I always keep bandaids on me. My brother's nephew is a bit clumsy." As if to prove his point, he pulled a few extra bandaids out of his pockets, each of them with a variety of cartoonish designs on them.

"Oh, I understand that quite well," He smiled and looked down at Roman, "He can be rather clumsy as well."

That elicited a quiet whined _'daaaad'_ from Roman at his side and another chuckle from Virgil. How he would love to be able to hear that chuckle more often, but he doubted this would be more than a one time meeting.

Virgil smiled and nodded slightly and for a moment, they both just stood there until Roman tugged at Logan's hand to get his attention. "Dad, can we go home now? I'm hungry," He whined.

"Oh, yeah, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you've got someone waiting for you at home."

"Actually, I don't," Logan said before he could think better of it. "I, uh- I'm single, so all we've got waiting at home for us is a dog." He shrugged with a small smile.

And really, he didn't know what he was expecting, but he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when Virgil just nodded and said, "Oh, well, I shouldn't keep you from your dog, then." But he didn't voice that disappointment, just smiled and nodded, turning away to walk Roman back to the bench to get his stuff so they could go home.

Virgil probably just wasn't interested.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The voice that called out was familiar, but Logan still couldn't quite believe it when he turned to see Virgil jogging up behind him. "I'm sorry, just... You're really cute and I wouldn't usually do this but I know I'd regret it if I didn't ask. Can I get your number? If-If you don't mind."

Logan's mind went blank for a moment but then a little smile he couldn't repress formed on his face. "Yes, of course. I have some paper in my bag over here. I'll write it down." He motioned for him to follow, walking over to the bench and picking up his notebook and pen, flipping to a blank page to write down his number. Then he tore out the piece of paper and handed it over to Virgil. "There you go. I hope to get a text or a call sometime."

Virgil smiled and nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll give you a text tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it." He put his things back into his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, giving Virgil a smile and a wave as he walked to the sidewalk with Roman. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face no matter how hard he might've tried, his mind continuously wandering back to Virgil and his smile and his voice. "Hm?" He hummed when his hand was tugged on, looking down at Roman.

"Am I going to get a new dad?"

"Roman!"

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of an overdone trope, I know, but I couldn't help doing this in my own writing, I just think it's such a cute trope with cute possibilities! come nerf me if there's any typos or come visit my tumblr princely-panic sometime 
> 
> might make this into a lil one-shot series if ppl like it? I dunno yet, we'll see if I come back to this universe sometime


End file.
